A Cat In Need
by ToonFan
Summary: Furrball's Mom, Mrs. Elizabeth Cat, wins a free dinner at the McDaniels restaurant and Furrball decides to invite his friends. But once there, Furrball suffers from appendicitis.
1. Chapter 1

It is a beautiful summer afternoon in Acme Acres. At the Acme Mall, Ryan Thomas Cat, also known as Furrball, and his girlfriend, Fifi La Fume, are playing at the arcade. Furrball is playing _Pac-Man_ while Fifi is playing _DX-Ball_. Furrball is controlling Pac-Man, helping him to eat all the dots from the maze while at the same time helping him to avoid the Ghost Monsters. Furrball tries to get Pac-Man to eat the last Power Pellet, but Inky the blue Ghost Monster suddenly appears in front of him and catches him. As a result, Pac-Man withers and dies. The words **GAME OVER** appear on the screen.

"Darn!" Furrball remarks. "Oh well. Better luck next time."

Meanwhile, Fifi is controlling the paddle to keep the ball in play by bouncing it up into the field of bricks to clear them. There are only two more bricks to clear. The ball is also bouncing quite fast. Just then, the ball clears the last but one brick, revealing a Kill Paddle. Surprised, Fifi quickly moves the paddle to the right to avoid the red power-up, but because of that, she misses the ball. The screen freezes, turning grey and the words **GAME OVER **appear on the screen.

"Sacrebleu!" Fifi exclaims. "Zat red powair-up made moi meess ze ball."

"I lost too." Furrball replies, approaching her. "I was this close to get the last Power Pellet, but Inky just appeared in front of me and chomped me."

"Zat's eet. Zey are just games."

"Yes. And come to think of it, we did not come here to win or lose. We came to have fun."

"Vous are right. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I have really had fun here. Especially weez you, mon amore." And with that, Fifi kisses Furrball on the nose, causing him to smile.

Furrball grabs Fifi's hands and they look into each other's eyes, smiling. Before long, he kisses her on the left cheek. "I have had fun with you too. Shall we go now?"

Fifi chuckles, before replying "Of course." And they walk out of the arcade, holding hands.

30 minutes later, the two lovers arrive outside of Fifi's Cadillac, still holding hands. Once they are in front of it, they stop holding hands and look into each other's eyes again, smiling.

"Fifi, thanks for coming with me at the arcade."

"No, Furrball. I must zank you. Eet ees vous who invited moi."

"You're welcome." They hug and kiss each other for one minute. With that done, Furrball starts walking away, while also looking back at Fifi and waving. "Goodbye!"

"Au revoir!" Fifi says, waving back. Once she enters the Cadillac, Furrball, while still walking, stops looking behind and looks forward.

A few more minutes later, Furrball is finally home.

"Mom! Terry! I'm home!" he calls out. But to his surprise, no response. "Mom? Terry?". He walks in the kitchen and sees a note on the fridge. The note says _**We're out shopping. We'll be home soon. Love Mom.**_ "They've gone shopping. Oh well. Until they get back, I'm gonna go watch a little TV." He goes in the living-room, sits on the couch and uses the remote to turn the TV on. Once the TV is on, the intro of The Wheel Of Fortune starts playing in the background, meaning the game show The Wheel Of Fortune is starting. "The Wheel Of Fortune! Oh boy!" Furrball exclaims. "I really love to guess puzzles!" And with that, he continues watching it.


	2. Chapter 2

1 hour later, Mrs. Elizabeth Cat and Terry enter the house with the groceries.

"Can you believe how crowded that shop was?" Mrs. Cat says.

"Yeah. It's a good thing we are finally home." Terry says. Just then, something gets her attention. "Mom! Look!"

Mrs. Cat looks in the same direction like Terry and gasps. There on the couch lies Furrball who is sleeping soundly. The TV is also no longer on. "Aw, isn't that sweet?" she marvels and Terry nods. "Let's take the groceries in the kitchen and then wake him up."

"I agree, Mom." Terry answers. They walk in the kitchen with the groceries and put the groceries on the table. After that, they walk back in the living-room where Furrball is. Terry puts her hand on Furrball's shoulder and shakes him a little. "Ryan..." she says softly. "Wake up, Ryan. We're home." But Furrball is still sleeping. She cannot help, but chuckle. "Would you believe it? Sleeping like a log." She says to her mom.

"I know what will wake him up." Mrs. Cat says with a smirk. She leans down and kisses Furrball on the forehead. As a result, Furrball smiles in his sleep, then opens his eyes, noticing his folks staring at him.

"The same thing you and Dad did to me when I was a little girl." Terry tells her mom, chuckling.

"Mom! Terry! You're back!" Furrball exclaims, getting off the couch. He gives both of them a big hug.

"Did you and Fifi have a great time, Ryan?" Mrs. Cat asks.

"You bet. We went for a walk in the park. And after that, we went to the Acme Mall to play at the arcade."

"Nice. What did you two play?" Terry wonders.

"I played _Pac-Man_. And Fifi played _DX-Ball_."

"And how were they?" Mrs. Cat asks.

"Entertaining. That's all I can say."

"We're glad nothing went wrong between you and Fifi, honey."

"Say, little bro, are you hungry? We've just bought food."

Furrball is surprised. "Are you kidding? After spending time with Fifi, watching a little TV and taking a nap, I'm so hungry, I can eat a horse!"

Mrs. Cat and Terry laugh at what Furrball has just said. Mrs. Cat then says "I'll make us some pizza for dinner. Of course, I could use some help. Any volunteers?"

Terry smiles and raises her hand. "Count me in!"

Furrball also smiles and raises his hand. "Me too!"

"In this case, let's get to work!" Mrs. Cat exclaims. And so, they go in the kitchen and gather the necessary ingredients to make the pizza.

40 minutes later, Furrball and his folks are standing at the table, each one with a plate, a knife, a fork and a napkin in front, and with the homemade pizza already sliced on a plate in the centre of the table.

"Wow. It looks great." Terry says, smiling.

Furrball sniffs it. "And it smells good too."

"With your help, I have made the most beautiful and tasty pizza ever. Now all we have to do is eat it. So, bon appétit."

"Bon appétit!" Furrball and Terry say in unison.

And with that said, each one takes a slice and starts eating.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, after breakfast, Furrball and Terry have just finished helping their mother to wash up the dishes. Terry would then go to the gym and Furrball would go to the beach to meet up with his friends. But before they leave, the phone suddenly rings and Mrs. Cat goes to answer it.

"Hello? Yes. This is Mrs. Elizabeth Cat." She pauses for three seconds, then smiles and continues "I've what?" Furrball and Terry look at each other surprised, before Mrs. Cat continues to speak "Why that's wonderful! Thank you!" And with that, she hungs up the phone. Then Furrball and Terry turn their attention back to her.

"Who was on the phone, Mom?" Furrball asks.

"It was the man from the grocery sweepstakes. I've won a free dinner at the McDaniels restaurant tonight."

"Hey, that's really great!" Terry exclaims.

"It sure is. So once you two come home, we will have lunch, take a nap and then we will prepare ourselves to go."

"Alright! Can't wait!" Terry says anxiously. "But at what time is dinner?"

"At 6:00 PM."

"Plenty of time."

Just then, something crosses Furrball's mind. "Mom, you said the dinner you won at McDaniels is free, right?"

Mrs. Cat nods, before replying "Yes, Ryan."

"Well, I was wondering... Can my friends come too?"

"Of course they can."

"Yes!" Furrball is so happy in which he runs up to his Mom and gives her a hug. "Thanks, Mom. You're the best."

Mrs. Cat chuckles before hugging her son back. "You're welcome, honey."

After Furrball lets go of his mom, Terry says "Well, I'm off to the gym. I will be back before lunch. Goodbye, you two." And she walks away.

"See you soon, sis."

"Bye, Terry."

"I have to go too, Mom. I mustn't keep my friends waiting at the beach. I will be home later."

"OK, Ryan. Have fun."

"Thanks." And Furrball leaves the apartment.

Meanwhile, Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, Calamity, Little Beeper, Fifi, Cosette, Pepito, Sweetie and Sneezer are at the beach, waiting for Furrball. Before long, Furrball finally arrives.

"Hi, guys." Furrball greets them. "Sorry I am a little late."

"Furrball, there you are." Pepito tells him.

"Like, we've been waiting for 10 minutes or some junk." Shirley says. "What took you this long?"

"Sorry about that, but something came up and Mom, Terry and I were talking about it."

"Is it something bad?" Babs asks worriedly.

Furrball smiles, before replying "No, it's something wonderful!"

Little Beeper holds up a sign that says "What is it?"

"Do tell us." Sneezer adds.

"My Mom has won a free dinner at the McDaniels restaurant tonight!"

Upon hearing that, Furrball's friends smile too. Sweetie says "Why, Furrball. That is unbelievable."

"It sure is."

"And you will go with her and your sister?" Plucky asks.

"That's right, Plucky." Furrball answers back. "But that's not all. Here comes the best part: You guys can come too!"

"What?!" the others exclaim in surprise.

"I asked Mom if I can invite you guys too and she said 'Yes'."

The others yell with joy, jumping up and down. Fifi hugs Furrball and gives him a kiss on his cheek. "Oh Furrball, zank you for inviteeng us."

Furrball chuckles and blushes. "Anything for my friends."

"And it is great to have you as our friend." Calamity says with a grin to which the others nod.

"I must be one of the luckiest cats in the world to have friends like you guys."

"We couldn't agree more." Cosette says.

Just then, Furrball puts his hands on his abdomen and groans, feeling a weird pain. His friends become worried.

"Furrball?" Hamton asks. "Are you OK?"

"I don't know." Furrball answers. "For some reason, my abdomen is hurting."

"You're not sick, are you?" Babs asks him.

"No, I don't think so."

"Wait a minute!" Buster exclaims. "What did you eat for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs. Along with orange juice and toast with jelly spread upon it."

"Zat seems normal." Cosette says. "But eef breakfast eesn't makeeng vous sick, zen what ees eet?"

"Maybe you should see a doctor, Furrball?" Little Beeper's sign says.

"Maybe..." Furrball groans. But after a few more seconds, the pain goes away and he heaves a sigh. "It's gone. Just a simple pain."

The others heave a sigh too. "For a minute there, you had us worried." Pepito says.

"Hey, I was worried myself." Furrball replies.

"So anyway, at what time is dinner at McDaniels, Furrball?" Sweetie asks him.

"At 6:00 PM."

"We will all be ready. Again, thanks for inviting us." Calamity says.

"My pleasure! Now come on, let's play some beach volleyball!"

"Alright!" the others yell and go to play.


	4. Chapter 4

The toons all arrive at the beach, all clad in their swimsuits. Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Furrball, Fifi, Calamity and Cosette get together to play volleyball, with the bunnies & ducks playing against the French skunks and their boyfriends. Hamton goes out to the ocean to go for a swim, while Little Beeper lays down a towel and pust on sunscreen before laying down to take a nap. Pepito brings a few ice cream cones, one strawberry and two chocolates, and gives the chocolate ones to Sweetie and Lilttle Sneezer as he sits down next to them to watch the toons play volleyball. After a few rounds, Furrball, Fifi, Calamity, and Cosette are leading the game, when at one point, Cosette smacks the ball so hard towards Plucky, the force of the impact knocks Plucky's beak off his face.

"OWW!". Plucky's beak shouts as some of the toons start laughing, with Furrball & Fifi on the ground laughing their butts off. "That was uncalled for." Plucky's beak complains as Shirley grabs it and places it back on the green duck's face. 

As the toons continue laughing, Furrball immediately feels a sharp pain in his guts as he puts his hands on his abdomen again and exclaims in pain. Everyone stops laughing and turns to see the blue cat in pain. Fifi, who is also on the ground laughing, crawls over to her boyfriend. "Furrball? Are vous okay?".

After a moment, the pain in Furrball's guts goes away. Furrball stands up and replies, "I am now."

"Like, what happened?" Shirley asks.

"I don't know. I guess I laughed too hard."

"Where did it hurt?" Calamity asks.

"Same place as before, in my abdomen."

"Hmm..." the grey coyote thinks, before speaking again "Something strange is going on here."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to figure out why your abdomen is hurting."

"I'm sure it's nothing, Cal."

"What makes you say that?" Pepito then asks. "How do you explain the pain you felt now and then?"

"Well, the first time might have been a random pain. This time was probably because I laughed too hard. I mean, your guts can hurt from laughing too hard, right?" The toons nod at Furrball's question, but they still worry that something really bad is going to happen to him. Furrball adds "So, like I said, it's probably nothing."

"If you say so." Sweetie then says, "But if this keeps happening Furrball, you might need to see a doctor."

"Fine." Furrball sighs in exasperation, "But I don't think this will be a problem that will have me ending up in the emergency room."

"Don't be so sure about zat." Cosette says, "Vous may have a, how you say, serious symptom and not know eet."

"Come on, Cosette. I'm a toon. What could possibly go wrong?"

At that moment, Hamton is heard shouting, "Incooooooomiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

The group turns to see Hamton riding a large wave that crashes onto the shore. Everyone all runs up to the wiped out pig, who is flat on his back and covered in sand.

"Hamton!" Furrball exclaims "Are you all right?"

Hamton sits up straight and coughs a few times before saying "I'm good."


	5. Chapter 5

Later at 6:00 PM, Furrball and his friends, along with Terry and Ms. Cat, all make their way to McDaniels, where they will get their free dinner. Everyone steps in and heads up to a register, where a female human employee speaks to them.

"Hi, welcome to McDaniels. How can I help you?"

"Hello", Ms. Cat says, "I have won a free dinner here from the sweepstakes earlier today."

"Name?"

"Elizabeth Cat."

"Yep, I remember your name being called. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Just have a seat and I'll come take you orders in a moment."

The group all sit down to different tables. Furrball sits next to Fifi, with Terry and Ms. Cat sitting in front of them.

"So", Terry speaks up, "did you guys have fun at the beach today?"

"Oui, we sure deed", Fifi replies. "Furrball and I won a game of volleyball, along weez Calamity and Cosette."

"Oh, that's great!", Ms. Cat exclaims, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Mom", Furrball says, "it was a lot of fun." 

Later on, everyone orders their food and starts eating. Furrball and Fifi order a couple of cheeseburgers, Ms. Cat orders a chicken sandwich and Terry orders a fruit salad.

"Bon appetit", Fifi says as they all start eating. However, before Furrball takes his first bite, he comes up with an idea. 

"Hey, Fifi", he says. 

"Yes?" 

The blue cat hooks his arm around Fifi's arm & they take a bite of their burgers.

Ms. Cat giggles and says, "You guys are so cute together. It reminds me of when I first met my husband."

"Really?", Furrball asks.

"Yes, Ryan. We were your age when we first met." Ms. Cat then sighs & adds, "I miss him so much. I wish he could see you now, Ryan."

Once Furrball takes three more bites of his burger, he feels a motion of sickness in his stomach.

"Ugh", Furrball groans as he places a hand on his stomach and sets down his burger.

"Are you okay, Ryan?", Ms. Cat asks.

"I don't know. I'm not hungry all of a sudden."

"Well, we can save your dinner for you so you can eat it later."

"Thanks, Mom. I think I'm gonna..."

Furrball feels yet another sharp pain in his stomach. He groans in pain and clutches his abdomen again.

"Ryan?", Ms. Cat asks.

.  
>"Furrball? What's wrong?", Fifi wonders.<p>

"I think I'm gonna...", Furrball replies, "I think I'm gonna..."

Furrball then feels a sudden lurch in his stomach. He quickly jumps out of the seat and runs off to the restrooms.

"Furrball?", Fifi says as she gets up and follows Furrball, while everyone else watches the purple skunk chase after her boyfriend in confusion. Fifi runs up to the bathroom door, but does not go in, since it's a boy's bathroom and she is not allowed to go in. "Furrball?", she asks again as she pressed her ear against the door, "are vous all right?" After a moment, she hears the sound of Furrball throwing up. This makes her really worried. "Furrball?", the purple skunk knocks on the door, "are you okay, mon amore?"

"I'm...fine", Furrball replies before he throws up again.

Fifi slowly goes back to her seat and rejoins Ms. Cat and Terry.

"Is Ryan okay?", Ms. Cat asks.

"I don't zeenk so. I zeenk he may be seeck."

"What's going on with him?", Terry then asks.

"He's been feeleeng zese pain een hees stomach twice today. Now he is puking in ze restroom." 

"Oh my goodness", Ms. Cat says

.  
>"Sounds like he IS sick", Terry responds.<p>

"Oui, eet may have been somezeeng he ate."

"You think he has food poisoning?" Terry really wonders.

"Probably. I hope eet ees nozeeng too serious."


	6. Chapter 6

Later on, after almost everyone finishes eating their meals, Pepito, who is sitting behind Fifi, turns to her.

"Say, Fifi. What's going on with Furrball? He's been gone for 20 minutes."

"He's not feeleeng well", Fifi replies. "I heard heem throweeng up earlier."

"Would you like me to check on him?"

"Oui, I'd appreciate it."

"Alright", Pepito says as he stands from his seat and heads to the restroom. Fifi looks on anxiously as Ms. Cat speaks up.

"I hope Ryan is alright."

A moment later, Pepito runs out of the restroom and to the toons.

"Guys!", he exclaims, "You need to see this!"

All of the toons get out of their seats and follow Pepito to the restroom.

"What's happening?", Buster asks.

"It's Furrball!", Pepito replies, "He needs help!"

At that moment, Buster, along with Plucky, Hamton, and Calamity all enter the restroom, while everyone else remains outside.

"Furrball?", Buster asked. "Are you okay?"

"Where are you, buddy?", Calamity wonders.

The toons approach the stall where Furrball is.

"Furrball?", Hamton asks as they open the door and gasp at the sight.

Furrball is lying on the floor, still barely conscious, but unable to get up. He is also with his hands on his abdomen.

"Help", the blue cat says in a weak voice. "Help...me..."

"Furrball, what happened?", Plucky asks as he and Buster try to help the blue cat up. But Furrball, feeling to weak to stand up, collapses to the floor.

The toons gasp before Hamton puts his hand on Furrball's forehead and says, "He's burning up! We gotta call a doctor!" Hamton and Plucky run out of the restroom while Buster and Calamity go to Furrball's aid. Buster picks up Furrball's head, while Calamity has his feet. Together, they carry Furrball out of the stall. Hamton exclaims "Someone call 911!".

"What's happening?", Babs asks.

"Furrball's in trouble!", Plucky replies.

"Like, what do you mean 'in trouble?'", Shirley asks.

And sure enough, the restroom door opens and everyone gasps and exclaims in fear upon seeing Calamity and Buster carrying Furrball.

"Furrball!", Fifi screams as Calamity and Buster set her boyfriend down on the floor.

Ms. Cat & Terry turned to where they heard Fifi's scream.

"What the heck is going on?", Terry asks as she and Ms. Cat stand. They both run to the toons and see a dehydrated Furrball wrapped in Fifi's arms and tail.

"Oh my gosh!", Ms. Cat gasps as she kneels down to her son. "What happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure", Calamity replies, "But we have to take him to the hospital."

10 minutes later, the ambulance arrives outside McDaniels. Two human paramedics exit the ambulance with a stretcher and enter the restaurant. Before long, the paramedics exit the restaurant, carrying Furrball on the stretcher. And as soon as the paramedics with Furrball exit, Furrball's friends and folks exit the restaurant too.

Once the paramedics put Furrball in the back of the ambulance, Mrs. Cat says "I am his mother. Can I come with him?"

"Of course, Mrs. Cat." the first paramedic says.

"Thank you."

"What about moi? I am hees girlfriend." Fifi asks.

"I am sorry. There is only room for one person." the second paramedic answers her.

Mrs. Cat then turns to the others. "Terry, you and Pepito bring the others with the cars. I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Right, Mom." Terry says.

And with that, Mrs. Cat enters the back of the ambulance and the paramedics close the doors, before the ambulance leaves.

"Little Beeper, you go on. With your super speed ability, you will get there in no time" Buster says to which the young road runner nods.

"Take me with you, Little Beeper. Please." Little Sneezer says worriedly.

"I'm coming too." Sweetie adds.

"OK." Little Beeper's sign says. He grabs the little mouse and puts him on his back. Sweetie flies up and lands on the young road runner's back. Then, he runs off with them in a different direction.

"Come on, everyone. We've gotta go too." Pepito says and so, they get in the cars and drive off.

Inside the ambulance, in the back, the paramedics are giving Furrball medical care, while Mrs. Cat is near him, holding his hand.

"Oh what is wrong with me, Mom?" Furrball asks weakly.

"I really don't know, Ryan." Mrs. Cat sadly admits. "But we'll find out once we arrive at the hospital."


	7. Chapter 7

Soon, the ambulance arrives outside the hospital and the paramedics come out of the vehicle, carrying Furrball on the stretcher, with Mrs. Cat following behind. Once they go in the emergency room, a human doctor comes up to them.

"What's wrong, Miss?" the doctor asks.

"This is my son. He is sick." Mrs. Cat calmly tells him.

The doctor takes a closer look at him. "What's his name?"

"Ryan Thomas Cat. But his friends like to call him Furrball."

"I see. But what is his problem?"

"Ryan, tell the doctor everything."

"I am not feeling so good, doctor. I have a fever, I have dehydrated myself because I kept throwing up and this is the third time my abdomen is hurting again, but this time, the pain won't go away." Furrball explains in a weak voice.

The doctor touches the left side of Furrball's abdomen, before saying "Does it hurt here?"

"No." Furrball answers.

The doctor touches the middle side of the abdomen. "Here?"

"No."

The doctor touches the right side of the abdomen. "Here?"

"Öw!" Furrball yells in pain. "Yes!"

"Hmm... I think I know what the problem is, but in case I am wrong, let's run a blood test." And they quickly head towards the medical laboratory.

15 minutes later, Mrs. Cat is outside the medical laboratory, sitting on a chair and anxiously waiting for the results. She is hoping that Furrball is not in serious danger. Just then, Terry, Pepito and the rest of the toons arrive. Mrs. Cat stands upon seeing them.

"Oh, thank heavens you made it", Mrs. Cat says.

"Where's Furrball?", Buster asks.

"He's in the medical laboratory."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?", Babs asks.

"Not yet. The doctors are running some tests on him." Mrs. Cat sits back down with tears in her eyes. "I really hope Ryan will be okay."

As the toons gather around Mrs. Cat to comfort her, Fifi turns from the group with her tail in her arms. Her lips are trembling as tears appear in her eyes. She is feeling worried sick for Furrball. Calamity notices Fifi's disappearance from the group and goes up to the purple skunk, who starts crying softly.

"Hey. Are you okay?", Calamity asks.

"Non. I'm scared. I'm tres scared for Furrball."

"I know you are, Fifi. We all are. But I'm sure that whatever's wrong with Furrball, it's nothing too serious."

"Oh, I really hope so."

At that moment, the doctor comes out of the medical laboratory. Fifi and Calamity rejoin the group as Mrs. Cat stands again.

"Doctor, how are the results?" Mrs. Cat asks.

"I am afraid I have bad news for all of you." the doctor explains, with a grim look on his face.

The others become surprised. Terry asks "Bad news? What do you mean? What is happening to my brother?"

"I have examined his blood and the moment I examined it, I knew I was right all along."

"What are vous trying to say?" Fifi asks.

The doctor swallows hard, before replying "I have discovered an increase in white blood cells and there were more than 8."

"So, Furrball is really in trouble?" Pepito wants to know.

"Yes. Furrball is suffering..." the doctor briefly pauses, knowing how the others will react. He takes a deep breath and speaks again "Furrball is suffering from appendicitis!"

Upon hearing that, the others make faces of genuine shock. They cannot believe that.


	8. Chapter 8

Mrs. Cat, Terry and the toons are speechless. They were not expecting to hear from the doctor that Furrball has appendicitis.

"Appendicitis?" Plucky asks surprised.

"But doctor, that is a very serious illness." Little Beeper's sign says.

"Yes. Not to mention that it can be life-threatening." Sweetie adds.

"I know. It's really unbelievable." the doctor replies, still with his face looking grim.

"Oh no. My poor son." Mrs. Says crying. Terry is hugging her to comfort her. Fifi is also crying and Cosette is hugging her to comfort her.

"I knew it. I just knew something was really wrong with him." Little Sneezer says worriedly.

"Now don't you all worry. He is OK for now, but if we want him to live, he will need a surgery." the doctor tells them calmly.

"Please save him, doctor." Mrs. Cat pleads.

"Oui. We love heem too much to lose heem." Fifi adds.

"I assure you that he is in the best possible hands. Me and the other doctors will not let anything bad happen to him. I am going to book an operating room right now." the doctor replies reassuringly.

The others are relieved that Furrball will be treated, but they are still worrying about him.

Minutes later, Mrs. Cat, Terry and the toons are in the waiting room, each one sitting on a chair. Just then, two doctors appear carrying Furrball on an emergency bed. Furrball is also wearing a white hospital gown. The doctors briefly stop once they approach Furrball's folks and friends, who get up to comfort the little blue cat.

"Ryan..." Mrs. Cat sadly says, with a few tears falling from her eyes. She puts her hand on his head and gently strokes him.

"I'm so scared, Mom. What's gonna happen to me?" Furrball asks weakly

"Don't worry, honey. It's gonna be alright. The surgery may not be easy, but I know it will save you."

"But surgeries scare me."

"Surgeries can scare all of us. But they are the only way to save patients." Terry tells her brother calmly.

Furrball is still very worried. "I know I will be put to sleep before the surgery. But what if something goes wrong in the middle of it? Or after it is done?"

"Nothing will go wrong, little bro. With the doctors' help. And with God's help of course, you will make it through."

Smiling a little, Furrball says "I hope so too."

Mrs. Cat kisses her son on the forehead. Then Terry does the same.

Buster grabs the little blue cat's hand and says "We'll be right here waiting for you, Furrball." Then, he lets go of it.

Then Fifi grabs her boyfriend's hand and kisses it, before saying "We won't go anywhere, mon amore." Then, she lets go of it.

"Be strong, Furrball." Pepito says and Furrball nods.

And with that, the doctors continue to carry him until they enter the operation room. Mrs. Cat, Terry and the toonsters can hear the doors being locked. They sit back down on the chairs and hope that Furrball will be saved.


	9. Chapter 9

Inside the operating room, Furrball is surrounded by four doctors, one of them being the one who promised his family and friends that he would be saved. One of the doctors is a female.

"Still scared, Furrball?" the doctor asks him.

"Just a little..." Furrball admits.

"It's gonna be OK. And you'll feel a lot better when you wake up."

"In that case, I'm ready."

"That's the spirit."

And with that, the doctor puts the general anesthesia mask over Furrball's face. After 6 seconds, Furrball's eyes slowly start to fade, due to the anesthetic.

"_Please help me, God. I want to live. I still have a bright future ahead of me._" Furrball says in his mind.

After saying that, Furrball is finally fast asleep. Once the doctors check the monitors and see that everything is in order, they start working.

Outside, Mrs. Cat, Terry and the toons are waiting for the surgery to be over. They are all worried sick about Furrball. Mrs. Cat is still crying and so is Fifi.

"Relax, Mom." Terry replies, hugging her to comfort her. "If they manage to remove his appendix before it bursts, then he'll be fine."

"I sure hope so, Terry." Mrs. Cat sniffs. "I just can't help but worry. He is my baby. My second child."

"We're all worried about Furrball. But I am certain he will make it through." Hamton says.

"Like, Hamton's right. When it comes to appendicitis, the surgery goes well or some junk." Shirley assures them.

"Indeed. But we weell find out how eet went once eet ees finis." Cosette tells them to which the others agree.

Pepito gets up and says "I'm going to buy some hot chocolate. Is there anybody else who wants some?"

Almost all of them shake their heads. But Little Sneezer raises his hand and says "I would, Pepito. I usually drink hot chocolate when I am really depressed."

"Please bring some for me too!" Cosette adds.

"OK then." Pepito says and leaves for some minutes.

Once Pepito leaves, Fifi, still crying, gets up and says "I'm goeeng to ze chapel to say my prayers."

Mrs. Cat also gets up and says "I'm going too."

As Mrs. Cat and Fifi head towards the chapel, the others continue to wait.

Back inside the operating room, the doctors are working so hard on the surgery that Furrball needs. After every few minutes, they also keep checking the monitors to see if everything is OK.

"His blood pressure is normal." the female doctor says.

"It's good. Let's keep up." another doctor says. And they continue their work.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Cat and Fifi are praying at the chapel. They have stopped crying, but they are still anxious.

"_Lord God, I praise You for Your compassion and Your goodness. Marvelous are Your healing mercies. Lord, as sickness has invaded my little one's world, I stand by watching and feeling helpless. But Lord, I am reminded that I am not helpless but powerful in prayer. I lift up to You my precious child, and I ask for Your healing power to fully permeate every part of my child's body. Lord, I ask that my child's body be quickly transformed into radiant health as You respond to prayer and Your healing promises in Your Word. In Jesus' name I pray, Amen._" Mrs. Cat says in her mind.

"_Almighty and Eternal God, You are ze everlasteeng health of zose who believe een You. Hear us for Your sick servant for whom we implore ze aid of Your tender mercy, zat being restored to bodily health, he may give zanks to You een Your Church. Zrough Christ our Lord. Amen_." Fifi says in her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

One hour and twenty minutes later, the doctor finally exits the operating room and comes in the waiting room. Upon seeing him, Furrball's folks and friends get out of their chairs and approach him.

"Hello, everyone." the doctor greets them.

"Doctor, how's Furrball?" Buster asks.

"Is he OK?" Mrs. Cat asks worriedly.

The doctor smiles, before replying. "We managed to remove his appendix in time. So he is out of danger."

Mrs. Cat, Terry and the toons sigh with relief and smile.

"I knew he would survive." Hamton says.

"Eet ees a miracle." Fifi replies.

"See, Mom. What did I tell you?" Terry asks Mrs. Cat.

"We're so glad the nightmare is over." Mrs. Cat says happily to which the others nod.

"We've just moved him to the recovery room. He is still asleep, but you are allowed to go see him. Come on, I will show you the way." the doctor lets them know.

"Thank you." Little Sneezer says and they follow the doctor.

Before long, they approach the recovery room. The doctor opens the door and once he goes inside, the others go inside too.

"There he is." the doctor says and sure enough there is Furrball, lying on the hospital bed, weak and tired, and with his eyes closed. "The surgery went as great as we could have hoped for. But... his body is weak from fighting the infection, so he'll need rest."

"Thank you so much for saving him, doctor." Mrs. Cat says.

"Yes, you have no idea how much this means to us." Pepito says, shaking the doctor's hand.

"How can we ever repay you?" Calamity asks him.

The doctor chuckles and replies back "No need. I'm just doing my job. Well, let's give you guys some privacy, shall we?" And with that, he leaves the room.

The group all looks at Furrball's unconscious body. They sure are glad that the surgery was a success and that he on his way to recovery.

"How long do you think it'll be before he wakes up?" Plucky asks.

"I don't know." Terry responds. "Probably a day or two."

Fifi goes up to her boyfriend and gently strokes his head. She feels sorry for him, for having to go through all the pain and misery he had to put up with.

"Don't worry, Fifi." Ms. Cat says. "Ryan will be okay."

"I know he weell." Fifi replies.

After waiting 10 more minutes, Buster speaks up "I think we should all leave him be. We'll come back tomorrow when he's awake, hopefully."

"Oui." Cosette replies. "We should give heem some peace and quiet."

Ms. Cat leans forward and kisses Furrball's forehead.

"Good night, Ryan. Sleep well."

Fifi also gives Furrball a kiss on his forehead.

"Good night, mon amore."

And with that, everyone all leaves the room, hoping to see Furrball awake tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, in the afternoon, the toons all head to the hospital to check on Furrball. Once they all enter his room, they see Mrs. Cat and Terry are already here with Furrball, who is awake in his bed.

"Hey, guys." Furrball greets.

"Furrball!" the toons exclaim as they all approach the blue cat and greet him back.

"Good to see you guys again."

"It's good to see you too, buddy." Calamity replies.

"Bonjour, mon amore." Fifi greets.

"Fifi!" Furrball says excitedly as the cat and skunk kiss each other. Their kiss lasts 10 seconds, much to the others' amusement.

"How are vous doeeng, my love?"

"I feel a whole lot better. No more pain in my abdomen."

"I'm tres glad to hear zat. We were all tres worried about vous."

"I know, I was worried myself. But in the end everything turned out fine."

"That's good to know." Sweetie says to which everyone agrees.

At that moment, the doctor enters the room.

"Good afternoon, everyone." he greets.

"Hi, doctor!" some of the toons greet back.

"How are you doing, Ryan?" the doctor asks Furrball.

"I'm doing... okay, I guess. Certainly better than before."

"I'm glad to hear that. You should be able to return home in a couple of days."

"Okay, good."

"Hey, doctor?" Babs speaks up. "How did Furrball get sick in the first place?"

"Well, apparently his appendix was infected."

"How deed zat happen?" Cosette questions.

"We're still trying to figure that out. One possibility is that he must've eaten something that wasn't food."

"Like what?"

"Well, Ryan. Do you remember eating anything that wasn't edible?"

"Not that I know of." Furrball replies. "I probably did because I spent most of my life as an abandoned, homeless alleycat. I had to eat scraps of food from garbage cans and dumpsters to survive."

"I see. I guess during that time you must've eaten something bad."

"Probably. But I guess it happened just before Fifi and I started our relationship."

"Right. Well, it doesn't matter anymore. You're cured from your appendicitis and you'll be able to go home soon."

"I'll be glad to return home with my family."

"And we'll be glad to have you back too, Ryan." Mrs. Cat says, patting her little boy's hand.

"Anyway..." the doctor continues. "I need to go check on my other patients."

And without another word, the doctor leaves the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Four days later, Ms. Cat and Terry return to the hospital and escort Furrball out in a wheelchair. The blue cat has a cast wrapped around his waist to cover up the scar he received from the operation. The doctor tells them that he will not be able to walk while he is still recovering, so Furrball can only get to places in a wheelchair.

The first few days after returning home, Furrball's friends would visit him every day, bringing him gifts, watching TV with him and playing various games with him like Checkers, Monopoly, Poker and Tables. Furrball was very happy to see his friends coming and keeping him company.

A week later, Furrball is able to stand up and walk again. After eating his breakfast, he cleans his teeth, then grabs a small bag which has something in it and heads out the door, where his friends are waiting.

"Hi, guys." Furrball greets them.

"Hi, Furrball." they greet him back. 

"How are you feeling?" Pepito asks him.

"I'm feeling much better. I can finally walk again."

"We're glad to hear zhat." Fifi says. She then attempts to hug Furrball, but the blue cat holds up his hands to stop her.

"No, don't hug me!" Furrball exclaims. "I haven't fully recovered yet, so don't hug me or anything."

"Oh. Sorwy."

"It's okay." They all giggle.

Just then, Mrs. Cat appears at the doorway.

"Now remember, Ryan. Take it easy and don't forget your medicine. And if anything goes wrong, give me a call." she tells him.

"Sure, Mom." Furrball says.

"I've put two sandwiches and a small bottle of apple juice in the bag. You will need them when you're hungry."

"Thanks."

"And thanks, guys. I really appreciate this." Mrs. Cat tells Furrball's friends.

"No problem, Mrs. Cat." Hamton says.

Mrs. Cat walks outside and leans down to kiss her son on the forehead.

"Take care, honey."

"Don't worry, Mom. I will."

Once Mrs. Cat goes back inside and closes the door, Buster says "Come on, everyone. Let's go to the threatre."

"Alright!" the others exclaim.

And so, they head towards the threatre.

The End!

**PS: And that's the end of another Tiny Toon Adventures story idea of mine. Sorry it took so long. Thank you all so much for your reviews and I also wanna thank cartoonfan93 and ****acosta perez jose ramiro**** for their help on it. And again, thank you all for the reviews for my other stories. I really hope to come up with more story ideas, so until then, stay tuned!**


End file.
